Over Coffee
by Schuyler Lola
Summary: We always knew. Lorelai and Luke, reflected upon by a townie. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Really, at this point, this is becoming redundant. I DON"T OWN GILMORE GIRLS. I don't even own the shirt I'm wearing. It's my friend's.

**A/N: **This is written in response to a challenge that Lorelai90 gave on her forum: write about Luke and Lorelai's relationship through the eyes of a minor character. I'll let you guess who. It should be pretty obvious.

Over Coffee

I tell ya, Luke and Lorelai were made for each other. The first day she went into that diner, we knew, Luke Danes was infatuated with this girl. There ain't nobody else who can make him smile like that! I said it was unnatural. Patty said that it was beautiful. And if somethin' has got Patty sayin' it's beautiful, then I'll be damned, because it is.

Lorelai Gilmore is one hot lookin' broad. According to Patty, she can't hold a candle to Lorelai herself. That's somethin' else, too, considerin' that Patty had, what, four husbands? She only talks about how many after a few cups of that Founder's Day punch, and usually we're all too drunk to even know what the hell she's talkin' about.

But, Luke, he noticed her right away. Well, who can blame him; she was followin' him around the place like some kinda stalker, tryin' to get some coffee outta him. Luke makes the best damn coffee of any place in Connecticut, and I can see why she was demandin' a cup. He got angry, as usual, and told her to sit down. She wouldn't leave him alone, though, and he let her annoy him. We all knew then, that somethin' was gonna happen, sooner or later.

They started takin' bets at the bingo night, to see who was gonna make the first move, who was gonna be the first one to admit that anything was goin' on. Me and Patty started goin' to the bingo nights, just to see the bets. As soon as Kirk was allowed, he started makin' these ridiculous bets, seein' if anyone would take him up on it.

We were all wrong, after a few years. Dates that were bet on came and went. It was as plain as day to see that Luke was in love with Lorelai (and a girl with an ass like that, I don't blame him), but less obvious with Lorelai. She could work for the CIA. Luke even doted on Rory, treating her like his own daughter, when we all knew Luke hated kids. Lorelai was so blind to the attention that Luke gave her that we gave up. Except Taylor, who said it would trouble the town if Luke ever asked Lorelai out. Patty told him to shut up. Me and Morrey agreed. It would be nice to see Lorelai with Luke, instead of whatever stud she was with at the moment. She did have some lovely young men come over, real eye candy. Rory's dad was in and out, with Lorelai, not talking to Lorelai, friends with Lorelai. I swear Luke got even more irritable every time we saw another man with Lorelai.

When Rory's teacher, Max, proposed to Lorelai, Patty was the first one to spread the news. My first thought? Damn, what's Luke gonna say? The girl he's in love with is getting' married to another man. That's gotta cause some kinda pain. We never knew. But the day, we found out Max and Lorelai were over, he was so damn happy it was unreal. Taylor asked him what the hell was goin' on, the one time I've ever heard Taylor Doose cuss. Patty wanted to tape the moment. There wasn't any kinda camera around, so we don't have any proof.

Lorelai and Luke danced around their whatever-they-wanted-to-call-it, for a few more years. Luke got married, of all things! Luke Danes got married to lawyer. We couldn't believe it1 He hates lawyers, and he'd been pining after Lorelai for years. You don't just up and marry someone after that. But he did, and there was some kinda cloud in Lorelai's eyes for a little while. I figured, maybe she had seen what was goin' on, finally. Nah, if she did, nothin' happened, until the Dragonfly opened.

Lorelai and Sookie finally got on their feet after the Independence closed down, and re-opened Fran Weston's old place, the Dragonfly. They made it into a beautiful place – my God, the honeymooners there…It makes me want to be young again. Anyway, that was some night. Lorelai's old boyfriend that she had just broken up with showed up at the Inn. He worked with her father, and they were goin' behind his back. That was somethin' else, let me tell you!

I guess Luke got tired of waitin' or somethin', because he made the first move. They were making out on the porch of the Dragonfly, as Kirk said.

We didn't know whether or not they were really goin' out until Lorelai came down from Luke's apartment, dressed only in his shirt, lookin' for coffee. We even had a town meeting about it! Taylor was worried out of his mind over the "implications" it might have. Crazy, I tell ya.

After that, it was smooth sailing, mostly. They broke up for a little while, somethin' about Emily, Lorelai's mother, interferin'. They got back together, though. The town was divided over that. Lorelai looked like she wasn't eating. Probably wasn't, either. Luke feeds her.

They split again after Lorelai yelled at him, over April. There was also Christopher thrown in there. We don't know what happened, but Christopher married Lorelai. In Paris! We thought it would be Luke eventually.

But, as we were betting again, Christopher and Lorelai got divorced. It was Luke again. Luke and Lorelai. It was meant to be. She was singin' again, and he wasn't burnin' his food. I cried the moment I heard. It was the best news of the century, at least in Stars Hollow.

They met while she was searching for coffee. Isn't that just so damn beautiful, that they met their soul mates over a cup of coffee?


End file.
